The Kiss of my Death Rewritten
by Twilightlover529
Summary: For my imaginative writing class we have to write a short story. I couldn't think of a new idea, but I kept thinking back to the story I posted on here a while back. So I decided to rewrite the story a little bit and decided to post it on here. Pretty much the same story just using my more mature writing and a slightly different ending. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


The Kiss of my Death

It was dark in my room. I couldn't find the light switch I was so desperately looking for. I could hear breathing that wasn't mine; I usually don't get scared, but can you really blame me for being scared of a potential serial killer? My hand was still numbly searching for that stupid light switch against the wall when I heard the mysterious stranger move on the bed. I decided searching for that stupid light switch would get me no where so I slowly inched forward to where I could faintly make out my headboard. So collecting all the courage I had inside, I ran as quickly as I could to my bed, I prayed that I would make it without tripping, knowing my luck I would trip and I'm sure my visitor would just love that.

I figured the stranger had moved off my bed, so you can imagine my surprise when I hear a scream other than mine. I could tell that the stranger was a man by the rough-voiced scream that escaped his lips. I had expected him to tie me up, do whatever he came here to do, but he didn't. He just lay there and I realized that I was still on top of him. I jumped off of him as fast as I could, and due to my clumsiness and lack of balance and coordination, I felt a small pinch in my left ankle; yeah, as if the stranger needed another advantage when he finally attacked me.

Once I was on the floor, my eyes had adjusted better and I realized the light switch was just in my reach. It seems my brain and my body weren't in touch today, because before I know it, I've flipped the switch and I'm now staring into the eyes of the intruder. It was the ultimate stare down as he stared at me and I stared at him. It was deadly silent. The only sounds you could hear was my fast, ragged breathing, and his soft, slow breaths.

After my heart slowed I got a better look at him. He wasn't exactly a man per se, but more of a boy my age. I wish I could say that he looked familiar, but in truth I'd never seen him in my life. I think I'd remember seeing someone as beautiful as him. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, he was an angel. He had skin white as snow, yet somehow he had the faintest blush on his face. He had the perfect chiseled jaw, and perfect carved lips. He had the most gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. He was the definition of perfection. As he stared at me I felt like he was looking straight into my soul. I'm not sure if this was a dream, but if it was it was the best damn dream I've ever had.

"Hi. I don't usually usually have a random stranger in my room, so I'd appreciate if you told me who you are and what exactly you're planning on doing to me." my voice broke at the end.

He laughed at my question, it was beautiful, but still. Apparently not calling the cops or reporting him and getting him arrested right away was funny to him. I was doing him a favor, really, but he was oblivious to that fact. He looked as if he wanted to jump out the window, but he didn't, he just sat there and stared at me. It was weird, I wanted to tell him to leave and never come back. I wanted to use threats like "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it" or "I come from a family of very good lawyers and I'll win the case", but I didn't; I couldn't.

"I'm here because I saw you the other day, in town, and I just had to come and meet such a pretty lady as yourself." he said, smiling at the end.

Shocked, I replied, "Bull. If you wanted to meet me you could've just knocked on the door like a normal person."

Smirking he said, "Well what if I told you that I am no normal person," he let out a small, hysterical giggle, "in fact I'm so far from normal you wouldn't believe the truth if I told you."

I stayed silent, because honestly, now I was scared. What did he mean by not normal? Something about that giggle made me nervous. I was nervous, because I realized how comfortable I'd been conversing with a potential attacker. For all I know, this could just be a pretense and any minute now he would make his move.

"Well it seems that you're here to fulfill a bigger goal, so If you're hear to kill me, kidnap me, torture me, do it now," I took a deep breath, "just get it over with."

He seemed shocked at my conclusion. Good. That'll show him I'm not playing around.

"I'm not here to hurt you, honestly. I just couldn't wait to meet you, I couldn't wait for you to answer the door after I knocked. I just had to meet you before something bad happened." he said, flashing me with that same annoying smirk of his.

What. The. Hell! What did he think? That I wouldn't mind coming home to find some strange guy waiting for me in my room? He was crazy! I was getting tired and impatient, he needed to tell me what his angle was, before I exploded.

"Well you could of at least turned on the lights or something. Or better yet, wait for me on my front porch. I thought you were some crazy serial killer, still do." I replied. "Wait, what did you mean by 'before something bad happened'? What do you know that I don't?" As if this situation wasn't weird enough, now I have to worry about what "bad" thing might happen to me!

"I apoligize for frightening you. It wasn't at all my intention. You see I just had to meet you, I just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood," he replied with that stupid, handsome smile of his, "and as for something bad happening to you, life is a funny thing. It can be there one minute, and gone the next. I just wanted to meet you incase fate beat me to the punch."

"Again, whether or not you're a normal guy, you're telling me that you broke into my house, found yourself in my bedroom and sat on my bed, just to welcome me into the neighborhood?" I said with speculation. What was with this guy?

"Yes, that's the -"

"Wait," I said, cutting him off, "You said before fate beat you to the punch, as in you're going to kill me, take my life away!" I said in a high pitched, panicked voice.

He sighed, he seemed upset that I had caught on to what he said. "Yes, it's true, there's a possibility that I will end up killing you."

Okay, enough was enough. I can't believe I let him trick me into thinking he was actual friend material. I wouldn't kid myself, I knew there was no way I would be able to fight him off, I was going to die at the ripe age of nineteen. So much I had wanted to accomplish and now the chance was all gone.

"How?" I asked in resignation. I turned my head and realized my window was open. I was doing a lot of running tonight, because soon I was jumping out my window with my sprained ankle, landing back first on the grass. I'm pretty sure my head was bleeding.

I obviously surprised him, as I landed far enough to where I could see his surprised face through the window. He sure wasn't expecting that, I could tell by the small "O" shape his mouth formed, finally that stupid smirk was gone. Too bad I had to jump out of my second story window to get rid of it. But soon his head snapped back to reality and he jumped out the window faster than humanly possible. He landed perfectly on his feet. He inched closer to me, his nostrils flaring. His whole demeanor changed in a second. He went from worried but calm, to wild and crazed. His eyes turned jet black and he started to growl.

Soon he was right by my side, sniffing and lightly growling. Then he did something I didn't expect, and at this point I expected anything. He kissed me. And wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss full of love and passion. This kiss didn't make me think he was taking advantage of a fresh corpse, as creepy and freaky as that is, the kiss made me feel wanted. And as crazy as this sounds, I'm enjoying a kiss from a guy who broke into my house, acts really weird and is probably going to kill me. What is wrong with me?

Then, he did something I think neither of us had anticipated. He gently nudged my head to the left, exposing the right side of my neck to him. He slowly leaned down and bit into me. It was the most powerful, unimaginable pain I had ever felt. He was sucking my blood for crying out loud? What the hell was he? A demon? A vampire? Oh lord, he's probably a vampire. A vampire is drinking my blood! What the hell!

I could hear loud screaming in the background. And crying, I could hear a lot of screaming and crying. Who was screaming and crying? Had someone stumbled upon this messed up situation? Oh, wait, I'm the one screaming and crying. I'm surprised I have the energy to do so. It's getting darker, my vision is getting darker and blurrier. I can barely see. I'm so tired, along with my blood, he's also draining me of my energy. My eyes are slowly closing, the last thing I see before I close my eyes are his beautiful blue eyes.

I'm floating, drifting away. I feel like I'm on a cloud. A cloud made of silk. I feel something at my lips, it's a liquid drink. In the background I hear a voice whispering in my ear.

"Come on mia cara, drink up. I promise you will be better off when you drink this. Mio, tu sarai mia… forever." the voice softly whispered in my ear.

So I drank the liquid being offered to me. And somehow in my unconscious state of mind, I knew what I was doing, I knew that I was drinking blood. I knew who the voice belonged to and I knew what I would become. I would become a vampire, a creature of the night. And oddly enough, I didn't mind one bit.


End file.
